Salah Paham
by RiiShi
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita tentang Kazune yang salah paham pada Karin./"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan kazune?"/"Hahaha, kau salah paham."/"Apa maksudmu?"/ silahkan baca!


Halo teman-teman!

Ini Fic RiiShi yang ke-3. Kali ini RiiShi buat Fic dengan Pair Kazune x Karin. RiiShi harap kalian suka!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Salah Paham © RiiShi**

**Kazune & Karin**

**K+**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Warning: Typo/AU/OOC/ GaJe/Menimbulkan Kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung**

**Hanya sekedar cerita tentang Kazune yang salah paham pada Karin./"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan kazune?"/"Hahaha, kau salah paham."/"Apa maksudmu?"/ silahkan baca!**

Happy Reading

* * *

Karin Hanazono. Gadis cantik, yang sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang sedang membaca buku, Kazune Kujyo. Karin terus-menerus berbicara pada Kazune, tetapi Kazune mengacuhkannya.

"Kau berisik, Karin!" Kata Kazune.

Karin mengembungkan pipinya, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Kazune."

Kazune melanjutkan aktifitasnya, dan Karin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya, Kazune?" Tanya Karin.

Kazune tetap membaca bukunya. Karin mendengus kesal, "Kazune~!"

"Apa?" Sahut Kazune.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya Karin.

Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Rencana apa?" Tanya Kazune.

"Kau tadi dengar aku bicara tidak sih?" Tanya Karin dengan kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab Kazune. "Kau tidak lihat, tadi aku sedang membaca buku?"

"Aku lihat. Tapi memangnya kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku sambil membaca buku?"

"Tidak."

Karin berdiri dari bangkunya, "Sudahlah, aku pergi." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki.

Kazune memanggil Karin berkali-kali. Tetapi Karin tidak berbalik, ia terus melangkah keluar kelas.

.

Karin berjalan dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Toh, ia sudah bicara panjang-lebar dengan kekasihnya, tetapi malah tidak di dengar.

Seseorang memanggil Karin, "Hai, Karin!"

Karin berhenti melangkah, dan berbalik badan. "Oh? Hai, Jin."

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesal?" Tanya Jin. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kazune?" Lanjutnya.

"Hmm? Ya, begitulah." Jawab Karin.

"Jin! Bisakah kita bicara di taman belakang sekolah?" Tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jin. "Kapan?" Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang, Ayo!"

.

Kazune sedang menunggu Karin. Ia pikir, Karin akan kembali padanya. Ternyata tidak. Kazune menghela -tiba dua orang datang menghampiri Kazune, dua orang itu adalah Himeka dan Michi.

"Hey, Kazune?" Panggil Michi. "Sedang menunggu Karin ya?" Tanyanya pada Kazune.

"Ya." Jawab Kazune.

"Tadiku lihat Karin sedang bersama Jin." Kata Himeka dengan suara lugunya.

"Mereka terlihat gembira." Kata Michi.

.

Kazune berjalan dengan tampang kesal. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sampai-sampai ia melewati adiknya, yaitu Kazusa.

"Hey, Kazune?!" Panggil Kazusa.

Kazune berbalik badan, "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu jelek sekali," Tanya Kazusa dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan bertanya!" Bentak kecil Kazune, ia langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Hahaha, pasti sedang bertengkar dengan karin." Gumam Kazusa.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai. Kazune melirik Karin yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas. Biasanya Karin akan bertanya padanya jika ada soal yang susah. Tetapi kali ini tidak, padahal tugasnya lumayan susah.

Kazune menghela nafas, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Menurutnya tugaslah yang paling penting di selesaikan, dan masalahnya dengan Karin bisa di selesaikan pada jam istirahat.

Tapi,

Sampai selesai pelajaran terakhirpun Kazune tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya pada Karin. Ia mendengus kesal.

Setiap Karin berpapasan dengan Kazune, Karin pura-pura tidak lihat dan Kazune pun gengsi menyapa Karin terlebih dahulu.

"Hey, Kazune?" Panggil Michi.

"Apa?" Sahut Kazune.

"Kazune, mari kita pulang bersama-sama." Kata Himeka sambil tersenyum, dan Kazune hanya mengangguk.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya terdiam. Canggung, ya hanya itu yang mereka rasakan.

"Kazune? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Karin?" Tanya Michi memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari Kazune.

"Sejak tadi pagi Karin selalu bersama Jin, apa dia akan memutuskanmu dan berpacaran dengan Jin?" Ujar Michi, Kazune menatap Michi dengan tampang Horror.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Kata Michi sambil tertawa hambar, "Tapi terkadang omonganku ini benar." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau Kazune sedang ada masalah dengan Karin, sebaiknya kau selesaikan dengan cepat." Ujar Himeka, "Semangat Kazune." Lanjut Himeka.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Kazune berjalan di halaman sekolah. Ia sedang mencari Karin, tapi sampai saat ini pun Karin belum terlihat.

Kazune terus menerus mencari Karin, ia mencari di segala ruang yang ada, hanya satu ruangan yang belum ia telusuri, yaitu ruang perpustakaan. Kazune memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

Tidak salah Kazune memasuki ruang perpustakaan, ia melihat Karin berdiri sambil membaca buku. Ntah apa yang Karin baca, tapi ayo Kazune, selesaikan masalahmu ini.

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya, ia menghampiri Karin.

"Karin?" Panggil Kazune.

"Oh, hai Kazune." Sahut Karin yang masih membaca buku.

"Aku ingin bicara," Kata Kazune.

"Bicaralah,"

"Yang kemarin ... Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau marah. Lain kali aku akan mendengarkan cerita mu, asalkan kau memaafkan ku." Ujar Kazune, "Ku dengar, kau ingin memutuskan ku dan berpacaran dengan Jin?"

Karin menutup bukunya dan tertawa, "Hahaha, kau salah paham."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku memang marah padamu, tapi aku tidak berpacaran dengan Jin." Kata Karin.

"Tapi kemarin kau selalu bersama Jin, dan terlihat senang." Kata Kazune.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memutuskan mu cuma hanya masalah kecil," Ujar Karin tersenyum pada Kazune, "Cerita ku kemarin itu adalah rencana untuk membantu Jin agar ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada kembaran mu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan. Dan hal hasil aku sendiri yang membuat rencananya, dan seharian aku bersama Jin itu bukan berpindah hati padanya, tapi aku menyampaikan rencana itu." Karin menjelaskan dengan panjang.

Kazune tersenyum kecil, "Jadi kau sudah memaafkan ku?" Tanya Kazune, Karin mengangguk samabil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba Jin dan Kazusa datang menghampiri Kazune dan karin.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Jin, Karin hanya tersenyum.

Jin tersenyum, "Terimakasih karin, rencana mu berhasil."

"Rencana apa?" Tanya kazusa, Jin dan Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kazusa, Jin bagaimana kalau nanti istirahat kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Hmm?" Pinta Karin, Jin dan Kazusa mengangguk malu-malu.

Lihat mereka berempat, Jin menggandeng Kazusa dan Kazune menggandeng Karin.

.

END

* * *

Ini GaJe banget !

Makin kesini bukannya makin bagus, malah makin jelek T-T

Ya sudah lah, tolong Review ya

.

Terimakasih buat yang baca dan Review fic RiiShi yang berjudul 'Hujan'.

.Terimakasih.


End file.
